Academia Ardenti Arbitrium
Overview The Academia Ardenti Arbitrium, or Academy of Burning Determination, is where House Aquila trains commissioned officers of the Empire's legions and their elite legionaries. The facility itself was built during the initial colonization of the planet inside an inactive volcano. Retaining little information after the Scream destroyed psionic database, new knowledge has been reaccumulated over the years involving the exploits the legions which has formed the basis of all educational learning since then. Due to the influx of off-world cadets the academia has taken the moniker of the "Triple A" and is represented by the symbol of an Aquila holding and open scroll. The academy accepts exceptional NCOs from the legions who have demonstrated leadership and tactical skills upon the field of battle to be promoted to CO positions. These NCOs are trained in the Aquilian doctrine of war and the cultural history of the legions to better understands the legion functions over the empire's life. Upon graduation, new officers swear the Oath of Mortale Fide to the Empire and Throne to cement their purpose when rejoining their legions. Beside the off-world officers, the Academia also trains fresh cadets to be legionaries for the formation of legions on Diomikato. These cadets called Tiros are evaluated over their schooling for their aptitudes to see where their potential can be best reached when they graduate. Currently the most excellent cadets are elevated to he rank of Tribune to help lead the Empires effort in reorganizing the empires Limitanei Legions after the Fall of Cygnus 10 years ago. Education Branches The Academia is divided in to 5 branches each promoting important aspects of the legions growth. Originally there were only was only four with the addition of the fifth after the Scream. Department of Combative Practices and their Physical Execution Arguably the most robust department of the academia, the CPPE manages the mandatory courses of all Trios enroll into until their graduation. Managing all aspects of martial nature in the academia, the department encompassing the following courses: * Unarmed Fighting * Clashing Weapons * General Marksmanship * Athletic Competition Department of Historical and Cultural Studies of House Aquila and its Legions Formed after the devastation of the Scream, the preservation of House Aquila's history was kept alive with the memoirs of the elders being recorded on a single scroll. This scroll has become the symbol of the department and since then has preserved and promoted the future development of House and Legions. Officers of the legions are required to enroll in these courses: * Aquila and the Empire * Legions: Scream to ICWs * Legions: ICWs to Today Department of Interplanetary and Interstellar Procedures Department of Tactical Doctrines and Cohort to Centurio Coordination Department of Vehicular and Specialized Equipment Operations Notable Buildings Over the course of its operation, the academia had expanded it's infrastructure under the surrounding surface of the volcano until the 2nd ICW. While most of the central structure of the academy remains strong enduring the past +500 years later additional buildings that have been have been maintained with the assistance of synthetic help have been left in disrepair. With the recent influx of students to bolster the legions the academia has been making effort to reopen these buildings. Bright/Dark Hanger Bays Library of the Museum of Legion Glory Category:Locations